Brân Duedd (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Bard (Detective) Level: 01 Experience: 842 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Halfling, Tengu Deity: Agnostic Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (01 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -2 Racial INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Roll) HP: 08 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Bard) AC: 14 = + DEX (01) + Armor (03) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) INIT: +1 = (01) BAB: +0 = (00) CMB: +0 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (01) Fortitude: +0 = (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +3 = (02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +4 = (02) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Falcata: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x3, Special: - Kukri: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: - Dagger: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Dagger(T): Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Whip: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Nonlethal, Disarm, Trip Reach (15') (May be used adjacent) Does not Threaten (Provokes AoO) Weapon Finesse applies Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (WIS), -2 (CON) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard Languages: Common,Tengu Gifted Linguist: +4 Linguistics, gain 2 Languages per Linguistics Rank Natural Weapon: Bite Attack, 1d3 Damage (Primary unless wielding Manufactured Weapon) Senses: Low-Light Vision Sneaky: +2 Perception, +2 Stealth Swordtrained: Proficient with sword-like weapons Class Features Bard (Detective) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor & Shields (not Tower) Simple Weapons, Longsword, Rapier, Sap, Short Sword, Shortbow, Whip Eye for Detail: +1 KS (Local), Perception, Sense Motive +1 Diplomacy (Gather Information) Spellcasting: Cantrips/Spells Bardic Performance (13 Rounds/Day) Careful Teamwork: Grant allies within 30 ft. +1 Initiative, Perception, Disable Device, Reflex Saves, AC vs. Traps & Flatfooted AC Countersong: Counter Sound Based Magical Effects Distraction: Counter Sight Based Magical Effects Fascinate: Cause audience to become Fascinated (Save DC 14) Feats Extra Performance (Level 01): Gain 6 Extra Rounds of Performance/Day Traits Canter (Social): Others +5 Bluff to deliver Secret Message Self +5 Sense Motive to intercept Secret Message Skeptic (Magic ): +2 Saves vs. Illusions Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 09 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise 02 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb -01 0 0 0 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 07 1 3 3 +1(Gather Info) Disable Device 0 0 1 -1 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 07 1 3 2 +1 (Detective) Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 10 1 3 2 +4 (Gifted Linguist) Perception 09 1 3 2 +3 (Tengu,Detective) Perform (Oratory) 07 1 3 3 +0 Perform (Singing) 07 1 3 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive 07 1 3 2 +1 (Detective) Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 06 1 3 1 -1 +2 (Tengu) Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0* +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 *No Swim ACP for Wooden Armor Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 (2/Day) * Detect Magic * Confusion,Lesser * Prestidigitation * Touch of Gracelessness * Resistance * Sift Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit - lb Wooden Armor 20 gp 25 lb Falcata 18 gp 4 lb Kukri 8 gp 2 lb Dagger (2) 4 gp 2 lb Whip 1 gp 2 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Inkpen x 2 2 sp - lb Ink (Black) 8 gp - lb Detectives Notebook* 10 gp 1 lb *Bought as Traveling Spellbook Total Weight: 40 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 0-38 39-76 77-115 (w/out MW Backpack) Finances PP: 00 GP: 30 SP: 08 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 6'4" Weight: 175 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Gray Appearance: Tall and VERY thin. Coal black feathers, sharp black eyes. Neat, well groomed and dressed. Demeanor: Calm, cool and collected. Background: Born to a rook of Tengu in Ranocchio, Brân Duedd (pronounced Brawn Dee(i)th) was indoctrinated early to the thieving ways of his race. He lived the first eight years of his life with his rook, stealing and running cons, always just a few steps ahead of the law in the great city of Venza. A few days after his fifteenth birthday that all changed. His rook, looking for a big score, decided to move their predation into Incudine. The guilds and craftsmen of Venza were swift to cor- rect the Tengu misbehavior - and their 'justice' was brutal. In the early hours of the day, just before dawn, a vigilante group caught the majority of the rook in their roost - an abandoned warehouse in Ranocchio. The barred the doors and set the building ablaze, then stood with knocked arrows to slay any Tengu trying to escape through the windows. Had Brân not been sent out to see to breakfast for the rook he'd have been caught as well. Some would take this sort of trauma and turn it to hate for those who perpetrated it. Brân Duedd is made of sterner stuff than that. Instead, he took the lesson to heart and set out to put himself on the right side of the law . . . well, most of the time anyway. He quickly figured out that those same skills that he'd carefully developed for surviving on the streets and waterways of Planks could also be used for 'up and up' living. He decided on a course of action and spent the years between that fateful morning and the present honing his skills, eking out a meager living finding what was lost and investigating the accused. As his reputation grew, so did his ability to support himself with his skills. He now makes a decent living for himself as a freelance detective. Adventure Log Buyer's Remorse (DM: Aldern Foxglove) XP Received: 842 Treasure Received: None (Died mid-adventure) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 13, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 21, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters